My True Life Super Heroes
by Tigyr
Summary: Who are Tim's Super Heroes? Possible tear jerker within


Tim smiled faintly as he looked at the paper in his hands. He hadn't thought about the paper or its subjects in several years but he remembers writing it. His writing class had to take a headline from any newspaper and create a story around it. Why he had chosen it, he's still not sure but he knew that it impacted his life in a way no one could have foreseen. His high school and collegiate studies not withstanding, that one newspaper article and the story within had led to FLETC and even NCIS.

He couldn't have predicted the outcome of that particular story**,** why he'd written it the way that he had, but he knew the time had come to show it to his friends, and if they agreed, eventually show it to the one person that might appreciate it the most.

He placed the story in a binder and left his apartment. He wanted to show it first to his recipient's best friend, the one person who could tell him without a doubt if the story would or should be shown. Pulling up into Ducky's driveway, he frowned wondering if he should even bother. The last time he'd tried to show someone something, he'd gotten laughed at and then threatened with bodily harm.

He shook his head, this was different. It was before he'd come to NCIS, and therefore shouldn't be a problem. He opened his car door and proceeded up the walk to the door. Ducky was waiting for him with a warm cup of tea and probably some well meaning advice if all went according to plan.

He knocked on Ducky's door and the elderly man smiled at him as he opened the door and ushered him inside.

Ducky waited until he was sitting down and sipping at his tea before gently prodding him. "What is it you wanted to show me Timothy?"

Tim handed him the folder and the story within. As Ducky read it, he pulled out his handkerchief and started wiping at his eyes, clearly moved by what Tim had written. "Oh Timothy, and to think you were still such a young one yourself at that time. Yes, I think you need to show it to the others and especially to him."

Tim sighed in relief. "Thanks Ducky, I wasn't sure if anyone would appreciate it."

"Oh my dear boy, he will more than appreciate it and the others will too. I do think however, that it needs to be a private showing. I will have our friends meet us here for lunch as we are all off for the weekend. None of you went out of town as I have already checked."

Tim chuckled, "And he tells us to always be prepared. I don't think anyone can rival you in that department Ducky."

"Hmm...Let me get to dialing. Why don't you go get us a few supplies my boy. We'll make it a picnic lunch. They won't dare to turn me down." Ducky said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Two hours later and the team was assembled in Ducky's backyard, chatting quietly amongst themselves as they waited to find out just why he'd asked them all over. Gibbs and Tony were sipping on beers, Abby has her Caf-Pow and Ziva had just finished pouring tea for herself and Ducky. Tim came back then, his arms laden with groceries and the others looked at him in surprise.

"It was because of me that Ducky asked you all to come here today. I wanted to show you something and Ducky suggested we have a picnic before we do so."

Gibbs wandered closer to Ducky and murmured, "What's going on Duck? You don't usually recommend a picnic lunch."

"Hmm, in this case I think it merits one. Now sit down Jethro and enjoy your meal." Ducky said gently but firmly. Surprised by the ME's tone Gibbs did so, still wondering what his young agent had done to merit not only lunch but a team involvement at the same time.

After lunch, Tony nudged Tim in the shoulder, "Alright Probie out with it. Who's the lucky lady this time and when do we get to meet her?"

Tim smiled at him, shaking his head.

"It's not what you're thinking**,** Tony. In fact it's not what any of you are thinking actually. I came across an old English paper and I wanted to share it with you. I showed it to Ducky and he thought it would be appropriate to share it here, on neutral territory so to speak. No**,** it has nothing to do with the books or anything else, but it does showcase why I am who I am today."

He then passed out a copy of the paper and all of them started reading. By the time they were done, none of them had a dry eye except Gibbs and he was misty-eyed at the revelations within. He'd often wondered why Tim had given up a career in computers, why he was so loyal to NCIS and Gibbs in particular. The paper, the story within explained it all.

_My True __Life Super__ Heroes by Timothy McGee:_

_My true life super hero isn't one person, but a family of three. Jethro Gibbs, the __father__**,**__ is__ a Marine who was hurt serving our country overseas. His wife, Shanno__n__w__itnessed a murder and testified. She and Kelly, their __daughter__**,**__ were__ under some sort of witness protection. While they were in a __car__**,**__ a__ sniper shot__the driver/__guard__**;**__ Shannon__ and Kelly died in the crash._

_Now why would I make this family my __super heroes__**,**__ you__ might ask? Because the mother did the right thing. She tried to right a wrong and died for her efforts. She'd told a reporter that she was going to make her husband proud of her, and to me that's what super heroes are all about. They make us proud of them. You don't have to be wearing special clothing or live in a cave to do the right thing._

_You might ask why would Kelly be a super hero; after all she was just a kid, like us. That's why she's a super hero; she was a kid, like us. She didn't get to see her tenth birthday and some of us might not live to see our next birthday but I want to try and see if I can make it. That's my goal from here on out, to make it to my next birthday. If I die before then, hopefully I made someone proud of me._

_If I can't join serve my country, like that Marine did, and like my father does, then if I can I'll join NIS and I'll do what it takes to get there and hope to help someone like that agent who died trying to protect Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. If I can't do either of those things, then maybe someday I'll just be that someone who tries to help someone else by doing the right thing._

_You don't need to wear a cape, hide in a cave or be an alien from another planet to be that hero in someone's life. When I get out of high school, I don't know for sure where I'll be going to college but I want to concentrate on things that can help other people. I want to make a difference in someone's life like this family has made in mine._

_The End_

Gibbs is still blinking back tears as he pulls his glasses off and the team watches as he pulls Tim into a hug. His voice is the huskiest they've ever heard it as he says

"You make me proud Tim and you've made them proud too. Thank you."

The End


End file.
